


have you seen her all in gold?

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson thinks Daisy is the best thing since sliced bread, Daisy And Her Huge Crush On Coulson, F/M, Phil Coulson-centric, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fic, Wall Sex, byebyehiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the #byebyehiatus mini-fest.<br/>The tags say it all.<br/>I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have you seen her all in gold?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #byebyehiatus mini-fest.  
> I don't think I've ever rated any of my fics "mature", so there's that. Still, if you know me, there's probably not as much nsfw stuff in this as you would expect. Sorry. I tried ;)  
> The prompt, obviously, was [SKOULSON WALL SEX].

He’s not even supposed to be here, not if you believe his employer, but she specifically asked for his help in this. Through a coded message. To his phone. He just doesn’t think anyone could have said no to such a request, in all honesty, okay. May tells him he’s pretty easy to manipulate when it comes to Daisy, apparently. Not that he would be able to assess the situation objectively.

It’s crazy how much he enjoys watching her fight. Not because she looks good – she looks awesome, okay, that’s not the thing – but because she’s so confident and fearless. She just doesn’t give a shit about what her fighting looks like or if she’s making any faces when using her powers. What you see has always been what you get with her (come to think of it, that’s probably why he’s gotten her on board in the first place).

In a last powerful release, she flings their last remaining opponent against the wall, making it vibrate enough to make Coulson fall over. It didn’t really hurt, but it must have looked ridiculous, he’s sure of that. Daisy seems to be really concerned, though, rushes over to his side, helps him up, no matter how determined he tries to be about not needing any support.

She insists on half-hugging him from the side, at least until they’re out of the shaky part of the building. It’s only in the following extremely narrow, dimly-lit corridor that she loosens her grip a little, as if to check whether he’s actually able to carry himself vertically. That’s when he realizes he’s been leaning into her hug so much that after she removes her shoulder from under his arm, he’s swaying in her direction with such force that embarrassingly enough, it makes him shove Daisy flat against the nearby wall, only the impact helping him regain his balance a bit again.

During the next moment, the earth stands still. He’s mortified, to be completely honest, but there’s a smile around Daisy’s eyes, and he catches himself not really being able to look away – or remove his body from being pressed against hers. She relieves him of his dilemma, though, by kissing him. Very briefly, as if to check if that’s okay, pulling him closer by his jacket lapels.

Half of the adrenaline shooting through his body is probably from sheer shock; he’s so surprised it makes him actually gasp. Daisy doesn’t seem to be intent on moving away, so Coulson makes a desperate attempt to figure out how to get out of this situation without making her feel bad, because it’s just not possible that she meant this. Why would she want to kiss him of all people? 

She’s suddenly smiling, though, so there it is, she just starts making out with him, and there goes his resolve, his hands pulling her closer, his hips trying to meet hers. Then, everything seems to happen at once; he’s not even sure who’s undressing whom, there are hands opening buttons and zippers everywhere, tugging at clothing that’s still there. She pushes him backwards until his back meets the other side of the corridor, pinning him against the wall, her lips not leaving his. 

It’s not until she’s tugging at her panties that they pause for the fraction of a second; everything freezes in place so he can look at her questioningly, his eyes and his blushing cheeks asking her, _Are you sure you want me?_ \- and her reply is the only word to be spoken in the corridor. Yes. 

From there, everything seems to multiply its speed, and everything seems to have stopped moving at the same time. To be fair, he wouldn’t mind if that was the last moment before the apocalypse, even though – if he’s being honest – he has never imagined anything romantic or sexual with Daisy without also thinking about cooking her dinner and reading to her in bed, so he guesses the end will have to wait. Hopefully. If she wants those things too, that is. 

Then, he’s inside of her, and everything disappears, he’s not sure if the corridor has suddenly become all colour or all light, and it doesn’t matter because she’s kissing his neck as she’s pushing against him – again! again! and again! – and she’s breathing next to his ear, and he’s so overwhelmed that for a moment, he thinks he might cry. 

When she finally extracts her legs from his arms, carefully touches her toes down to the floor, it feels like the turn of a century. He knows nothing will ever be the same, feels like everything might still be lost again, like this might just have been an impulsive intermezzo to her, not something he might need like the air he breathes. As he lets her slide down, he doesn’t dare to meet her eyes. She starts pulling up her pants, tries to button up her top again, then suddenly starts giggling. He can’t help joining as she sways against him because something gets hooked on one of his buttons; they’re giggling like idiots until Coulson actually has to wipe away a few tears.

“I have never –“, she starts.  
“Me neither –“  
“Burritos?”

It changes everything. He stares at her for a moment, because this is too real, this is too close to who they are, this is something that might actually have happened.  
“Sure.”

It takes him another moment to adjust his clothes (and to let himself understand _this_ ), then he follows her out of the building.  
At the end of the corridor, she reaches for his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I suck at writing sex so I never do it. Hope this was okay :)
> 
> Title's from the Stones' _She's A Rainbow_. The whole song is pretty fitting, but the line is from this verse:
> 
> _Have you seen her all in gold?_   
>  _Like a queen in days of old_   
>  _She shoots colors all around_   
>  _Like a sunset going down_   
>  _Have you seen a lady fairer?_


End file.
